If You Can't Beat Them
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: As the younger sister of Pyrrha Nikos, Asimi knew what it meant to not even be able to compete. However, in the race for the heart of Jaune Arc, she soon realized that, to win, she'd have to pull of something truly crazy. Something like a Harem Plan.
**AN: Here's what the charachters look like if you're curious.**

 **imgur dot com slash a slash 2uRpj**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Asimi Nikos

"I think that's enough for now."

Asimi Nikos let out a large breath she didn't realize she had left before allowing herself to collapse on the training room floor.

As she laid there, she stretched her much worn-out limbs. Her weapon lay next to her but she didn't really mind it. All she could think about at the moment was catching her breath after the very tiring sparring session.

The lights above her on the ceiling looked like stars, or maybe her breathlessness was making her see stars.

A chuckle was then heard from her opponent and Asimi can't help blush a little.

"Wh...what's...so...funny?" The redhead asked in between pants. She had wanted to sound angry but the pauses in between didn't really help her.

"It's nothing. Just that you sort of reminded me of myself back then." confessed the person she had sparred with, one Jaune Arc.

To Asimi's dismay, the blonde man didn't look like to have broken a single sweat. Heck, he hadn't even brought out his shield the whole time.

Well, he was one of the youngest professors of Beacon at the moment. It was normal to expect to lose to one.

She just didn't think she would lose so badly though.

With great effort, Asimi forced herself up to a sitting position. She winced as her muscles cried out in pain and looked up to the professor.

Professor Jaune didn't look winded at all. Actually with the light above him, he almost had this angelic halo around his head which made his blonde hair glow and his blue eyes shine.

"You okay?"

Realizing she was staring, the girl hastily turned to the side, her face almost as read as her hair. "You-you said something about reminding you of something?"

"Yeah." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, a gesture the younger girl found cute. "You reminded me of how I used to act after a spar."

"You. Tired? You're one of the heroes of the war!" Asimi found it hard to believe, of all people, Jaune Arc was capable of being tired.

His aura supply was one of, if not the largest, among the Hunter community. It was almost madness to assume you could outlast him in anything. She had heard rumours on how he'd once sparred a whole batch of graduates one by one and didn't even break half.

She'd also heard gossip between the upper years on just how well all of that aura translated into the bedroom.

"Nah. Before all of that, I wasn't exactly the top student at Beacon. Maybe even the worst. It was only through a ton of sparring that I barely got through." His eyes glossed over a bit, remembering a fond memory. "I'd sometimes land flat on my ass more than twenty times in under twenty minutes."

He laughed at his old memory but it wasn't at all self-decripitating. It was more nostalgic than anything.

Although Asimi felt like she already knew the answer, she still had to ask him, "Who was it? Who did you spar with?"

"Well, it was your sister." Jaune replied, a bit awkward.

"...oh." Asimi "oh"-ed.

Of course, it was Pyrrha. It was always Pyrrha. Even in death, she was still the invincible goddess Asimi had to grow up with.

Don't get her wrong, Asimi loved her sister but, sometimes, being the sister of a goddess was hard when you were just mortal enough that you needed after class sparring sessions to wind up just good enough.

...Well, it wasn't like that was her only reason for doing these sparring session.

"Here." Jaune offered a hand to her, and with the light behind him, the effect of a knightly aura was even greater.

Maybe it was because of the sparring, but Asimi could hear her heart pounding like crazy along with her breath being caught.

It was, as all the other girls who had sparred with the knight before had called it, the suspension bridge effect.

With a face that matched her hair, she accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Well, is there anything else you need of me, Miss Nikos?" asked Jaune as he sheated his sword. Normally, he used her first name but they were at school

"W-well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner tonight." asked Asimi, looking down at her shuffling feet.

The remaining 'Just the two of us' had died in her throat. All of her sister's old teammates were practically family at this point so it wasn't odd for her to ask him to dinner.

It wasn't like he'd have to know then and there. He'd just think it'd be another dinner with the Nikos family but would then find out it would just be the two of them.

It was sneaky but Asimi was willing to play every trick in the book. She didn't have a body to compete with the older girls nor the courage to flirt or ask him out openly. Not to mention, there was the age gap.

She wouldn't be able to win Jaune's heart unless she played dirty.

She wasn't her sister.

"Tonight? Oh, I can't tonight. The faculty has an all-nighter meeting planned out." Jaune's apologetic smile was not enough for Asimi to not feel disappointed.

"Oh...w-well, maybe next time then." replied Asimi, trying to play off the crushing disappointment and the wasted courage.

"Yeah, maybe next time." With a warm smile that made her heart flutter, the professor turned around to exit the training area.

Watching his fading back, Asimi could only sigh in disappointment and wondered if her older sister had better luck than her back then.

If she knew that her perfect sister had never been able to ask Jaune out to even a dance, the younger Nikos would have laughed and cried at the same time.

* * *

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"I suggest some of this ice cream. It is very delicious."

"Hawawa...You really shouldn't slump all over the table, Asimi. Uuu...People are staring."

Asimi Nikos just mumbled her response into the table as she was now lying most of her upper body and arms on it.

Sure, it was a nuisance to...well, only her partner it seemed as the other two members of the team didn't seem to care, but Asimi felt that she was allowed to do what she wanted as she just had her heart broken.

Or at least till her order arrived.

Currently, she was brooding at the Lighthouse cafe, a popular cafe within the school's premises that students went to relax.

Ever since Beacon's rebuilding, a lot of new stuff had been added, the idea of small stores or businesses one of them. Asimi had to give Headmaster Goodwitch credit. While she was pretty frightening, the woman knew the way to a student's heart.

"One order of Seaside Waffles."

...and the way to hers seemed to have just arrived.

Like someone rising from the dead, Asimi slowly slid up from the table to allow her order to be placed in front of her.

The smell of newly cooked crispy waffles assaulted her nose. She breathed it the wondrous smell and let it drown away the pain.

Breathe in the waffles. Breathe out the sadness.

Repeat until satisfied.

"Would you just eat them?" A voice next to her went but Asimi ignored it.

She needed comfort food. She didn't eat.

She consumed.

Taking a fork and a knife in each hand, she cut a piece of the square perfection, she closed her eyes and shoved the piece into her mouth.

The crispiness followed by soft hot dough. The flavor of the the cafe's unique seasalt ice cream melted in her mouth and evened the heat of the newly made waffle.

Yes, this was bliss. Nothing better than consuming Seaside Waffles as comfort food with your team after a long week of classes.

Well, maybe if she hadn't been rejected, it'd be much better but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Rejuvenated, emerald eyes opened and scanned the occupants table around her.

One was just sitting there, ignoring the rest of the world as she dutifully tapped her scroll.

One was eating a large bowl of ice cream. Every time she would bring the much too large spoonful to her mouth, she'd shiver, give off a blissful smile and then hold her head in pain due to a brain freeze. This cycle would then repeat itself.

One was busy "Hawawa-ing" about the mess her leader was making, said leader being Asimi. She was wiping and catching every crumb and spilled ice cream with a small handkercief.

This was team AMST or Amethyst. They were her team, the one she had been chosen to lead for the mext remainder of their stay in Beacon.

If she was to describe them, Asimi would call them a bunch of idiots.

"I told you he wouldn't accept." went the blonde girl on her left. "Jaune's schedule is packed for the whole day. If you wanted even the slightest chance, you should've asked him five days from now, in between three and four in the morning."

Maize Arc. The youngest of the Arc siblings and little sister to Jaune. Her personality was one of friendliness, upbeatness, and general niceness...when Jaune was around.

When he wasn't, she'd just retreat into her scroll, rarely looking up from it. Said scroll contained a perfect schedule of what her brother was doing.

"But I was hoping he'd drop them for, you know..." Asimi bashfully waved another piece of waffle around with her fork.

This actually got Maize to, for the first time since the meeting began, look up from her scroll and give Asimi, what the redhead had dubbed, the no. 6 of "Maize Arc expressions", which was a withering look that basically asked "Are you an idiot?"

"Are you an idiot?" asked Maize. She pointed a finger up and went into "Maize Arc expression no. 3" which was her special lecture pose.

Thankfully, after years of lectures by her parents on how she wasn't living up to Pyrrha, Asimi had become an expert on drowning out lectures.

Blah blah schedule. Blah blah blah Jaune. Blah blah idiot.

The leader supressed the urge to roll her eyes as that would only make the blonde even angrier and lengthen her lecture on the importance of her creepy schedule on her older brother.

Asimi liked Jaune, even liked liked him but there was something about the devotion? obsession? that Maize had directed to her brother that was very much humbling.

"...do you understand?" asked Maize to which Asimi just nodded, having never even started listening.

After fifteen minutes of lecture, the blonde brocon had finally stopped and went back to her clicking around on her scroll.

Asimi wondered if it was possibly healthy to be able to give fifteen minute lectures without having to take a single breath in between.

"Another great lecture, friend! I especially like the way you replaced the points of timeliness with points on the importance of not being found out this time."

And sitting next to Maize was her enabler and partner, Terra Polendina.

To put it simply, Terra was a robot.

With her long orange hair and default serious expression, it could have been honestly hard to believe that a cute girl like Terra could be one.

"Now, I will go back to eating this ice cream." The girl took another huge scoop only to wince at the brain freeze. "Error. I do not understand why I find something that gives me pain so desirable."

Terra turned to her partner, "Friend, do you have an answer to my problem?"

"It is because you're a masochist, Terra."

Without even looking up from her scroll, Maize Arc gave the robot girl an outrageous answer.

"I see." Terra nodded seriously, fully believing Maize. "Then I can assume all people who take part in the eating of the ice cream are also masochists, like myself."

"Sure." agreed Maize lazily.

"Affirmative." She smiled the same kind of smile one got when finally understanding a problem, storing that information in her databanks. "Then I will continue in the masochistic activity of eating ice cream."

She then resumed her eating and wincing. Asimi made a note in her head to correct her later.

Honestly, it wasn't that it was hard to believe that Terra was some form of super combat robot not because she looked just like an ordinary girl. To put it simply, it was because Terra was an idiot or acted too much like one for people to think so. Or maybe it was because she was a robot that she was an idiot.

Asimi continued watching the robot girl but soon realized just how much entertainment she could derive from watching a robot repeatedly give herself brainfreeze.

Thankfully, there was one more person in their quartet who Asimi could always rely on for a source of fun.

Said source of fun was just silently cleaning the table, a small but genuine smile on her face as she used her blue hanky to wipe up the mess her team made as they ate een though the staff would have cleaned up anyways.

The small girl was so engrossed in her activity that she wasn't able to notice the arm sneaking around her before it was too late.

Spring Schnee squeaked as she felt an arm suddenly pull her to her left. She turned to see that her partner, Asimi, had an almost predatory grin on her face.

"Of course, now that we've heard my troubles, it's time for our cute Spring's turn," proclaimed Asimi much to the blushing of the white haired girl. "I heard around that something happened, care to enlighten us?"

"Uuu...D-do I have to?" Spring mumbled as she looked for help to her other team mates.

"I am interested in this subject, team mate Spring Schnee." announced Terra as she stopped her intake of ice cream.

Maize didn't look up but the tapping on her scroll did stop which, for her , meant they had her full attention.

"C'mon, tell us," insisted Asimi still nudging the young Schnee.

"Well...okay." Finally giving in, Spring reached for her cup of hot coffee and took a generous sip, for courage, before continuing. "It happened when I was with cousin Weiss..."

* * *

" _So, how is Beacon so far?"_

 _"Oh...um, it's fine. I like my team."_

 _There were very few individuals who would feel comfortable being in the main office of the head of the Schnee corporation._

 _Even fewer if the only other person in the room was the Schnee heiress, herself._

 _There was only one person though that would squirm and shuffle herself in the same situation even if she was both a Schnee, the childhood friend of the heiress, and was basically the older woman's ward._

 _The day Weiss Schnee found out her younger cousin had been sent to work for her own living expenses as part of the Schnee cleaning staff after a White Fang attack had left her orphaned her was also the same day she had blown up half of the Schnee manor._

 _It was unfortunate as Spring always liked cleaning the west wing's corridors._

 _"Are you sure?" Weiss turned away from her papers to actually look at Spring. The girl could be so passive. "No one's bullying you or anything?"_

 _"No, it's fine, Weiss." The younger girl shook her hands in front of her insisting but Weiss was still unsure. "I'm fine, fine."_

 _"Is it your team? Because I could talk to Goodwitch."_

 _"No no! I'm really fine, Weiss!" Spring hurriedly tried to answer. She then took a small breath and showed a small but sincere smile, "I'm...I'm happy, right now."_

 _Weiss took a second to scrutinized the girl before sighing and shaking her head. The girl was too honest to be a Schnee. Or maybe it was just that Weiss had become too used to the dirtiness._

 _"Well, if you so insist." The heiress turned back to her folders and papers._

 _"Um..."_

 _"Yes, you may go. We will also be having dinner in a few days. I will inform you then."_

 _"O-okay." With a small bow out of habit, Spring turned around to leave...only to fall flat on her cute butt as she hit a wall._

 _"Eep!"_

 _"Woah there!"_

 _"Spring!" Practically jumping over her desk, Weiss rushed to the little girl's aid and knelt down to see what was wrong._

 _She glared up at the cause namely the wall of abs owned by one Sun Wukong, who was smiling apologetically._

 _"You dolt! What did I tell you about knocking?!"_

 _"Sorry, Weiss." He knelt down beside the heiress who was looking over Spring. "You alright."_

 _Spring just mutely nodded, her eyes wide and face red. Although, most of that red came from the blood leaking out of nose._

 _"Oh god. Oh god. She's bleeding. She's bleeding. I have to get her to a hospital." Weiss brought out a handkerchief and held it up to Spring's nose._

 _"Can I do anything to help?" asked the monkey faunus._

 _"You've done enough!," snapped back Weiss. "Just leave the documents on my table." And Sun did just that._

 _"I'm fine!" insisted Spring although with a handkerchief on her nose it was more of "Um 'Ayn!"_

 _As her guardian, Weiss was both aloof and distant yet also overbearing and overprotective, always the extremes._

 _Walking back from placing the documents he was to deliver on Weiss' desk, Sun just awkwardly stood at the doorway as he watched Weiss try to wipe up the blood flowing from Spring's nose._

 _"So, should I go or..."_

 _Weiss glared up at him but then winced. "Ugh, what did I tell you of at least buttoning up your shirt when you have to visit the office?"_

 _Sun looked down to see that his magnificent abs were now stained with some of the girl's blood._

 _"Aw geez." He then grabbed one side of his shirt and tried to wipe it off, only spreading the red liquid thinly among the hard muscles, making them look glossier and oilier._

 _"Oh god, she's starting to bleed even harder! I have to call a doctor!"_

* * *

"Ahahahaha! Oh man! Hahahaha!" Ignoring her friend's expense, Asimi was laughing wholeheartedly after the tale.

Maize pondered to herself if someone should stop the girl as she might faint from lack of breathing.

Spring just continued sipping her hot coffee, her whole face red. Steam rushed up from her face, and no one was sure if it was coming from the coffee or the girl herself.

"I don't understand." Terra turned to Maize, somehow ignoring the continuing laughter coming from their leader. "So was team mate Spring injured?"

"No, she was sexually excited from seeing Sir Wukong's abdominals." simply replied Maize which increased both the laughter and the blushing of the two across her.

"I see." Terra nodded to herself. "So is this part specifically what she finds attractive about Sun Wukong? My data tells me that most men find the reproductive parts of women are what they find attractive or at least what lead to sexual excitement. Is this the same?"

"Ahahahahaha!..."

"Hawawawawa!..."

Asimi's face at that point was purple and Spring was definitely somehow creating steam from her body.

"While, I'm sure Spring would be fascinated to be able to see Sir Wukong's genitals-"

"M-Maize!"

"This isn't the same. She just feels more excitement with seeing his abs than anything else. It's called a fetish."

"M-Maize! Don't teach her that!"

"Affirmative. Team mate Spring had a fetish for abdominals, particularly for Sun Wukong."

"D-don't remember that! Uuuu...Asimi, do something!"

Thud!

Suddenly there's a Thud! and all girls turned to the now empty chair of their leader who had fallen off laughing.

Yes, they were idiots. But they were her idiots, and Asimi wouldn't have had it any other way.

Hopefully, at least one of them knew CPR though because she was seriously about to faint.

* * *

"So what is the next step in your plan, oh faithful leader?"

From anyone else but Terra, this would've sounded sarcastic, but Asimi knew the android was incapable of sarcasm. Or at least she hoped Maize hadn't corrupted her yet.

"Well," Asimi thought about it but wasn't really sure. Shrugging, she just answered the robot girl honestly, "I guess I'll just ask him out again next time in..."

She looked expectantly at Maize. "...four months, between two am to four am."

"Ugh." Asimi's head fell on the now empty table. The staff had already taken their empty plates and all that was left was the bill. "Do I even have a chance in this? What does the pool look like?"

Maize lazily clicked something on her scroll before answering, "Thirty in one chance, honestly, not bad. You're doing better than most of the students, at least."

The pool they were talking about was a certain betting pool the blonde little sister had organized on just who exactly would be able to snag the one of the most desired bachelors in Remnant.

There were rumors that it's current size of the pot was a little larger than the quarter budget of the Atlesian military.

"I...I think that's a good number!" chided in Spring. "I was always the one picked over thirty other maids to clean the bathrooms."

"Thanks Spring but I'm sure that was just bullying."

"Fweh?"

"If our fearless leader has that much of a chance, then who has the highest?" asked Terra which only got Asimi to sit back up and cross her arms.

"Ruby Rose." Both Maize and Asimi said at the same time.

Spring's eyes lit up. "Really? Good for Aunt Ruby."

Terra nodded as well. "Agreed. I too will support her."

"Wait! What about me!" cried Team AMST's leader which the other two members just remembered was also supposed to be in the running.

Asimi turned to her partner.

"Oh, um, I really like Aunt Ruby and I think she deserves someone nice like Sir Arc."

"But don't I deserve some love too?"

"Um...uuuu...Please don't make me choose." Spring just gave her those teary eyes and now it felt like Asimi was the badguy.

One arrow through the heart.

She turned to Terra.

"Ruby Rose is my friend." The girl declared.

"I'm your friend!"

To that, Terra blinked and thought it over before nodding. "Ruby Rose is my friend. She also made my weapons for me."

Two arrows now.

Asimi turned to Maize, her last hope. The last member of her team who had yet to betray her.

"I like Ruby."

As the final metaphorical arrow went straight through her metaphorical heart, Asimi Nikos metaphorically died although in the physical world she just slumped back against her seat.

The worst part was that it was hard to hate Ruby Rose. C'mon , who could hate the Hero of Remnant?

Asimi couldn't compete in any way.

Ruby had been with him more. She was stronger and smarter as a huntress, not to mention a frikkin hero. She also had a much better body and was even younger than him.

It was her sister all over again. The only consolation being that at least Pyrrha wasn't part of this or else Asimi would've just given up by now.

She had to find someway to win. But how?

Meanwhile as Asimi was going through a mental crisis, her team did what they did best: Do whatever they wanted.

"Oooh! Weiss is here! She's pretty high up." Spring noted as she looked through the list of names in the pool. "So is aunt Yang! And even...why is Prof Gretel here?"

"She makes coffee for everyone in the faculty."

"Ah." On some days, Spring felt like Weiss would marry their house's coffee machine if she could.

"I do not compute." Terra looked at the list then turned to her partner. "How do all of these women fall for one man. Would they not simply kill each other?"

"Oh no. You see, it's just the chances of winning that is ranked. How they feel for him is just a small part of the equat-"

Whatever Maize was going to say was interrupted by their leader suddenly standing on her chair and putting one foot on the table.

"THAT'S IT!" Asimi heroically posed,

"Asimi, you really shouldn't step on the table." chided Spring as she got to work wiping away the dust that Asimi's show had left.

"I've finally thought of a way to win the Jaunebowl thanks to Terra."

"Glad to be of service!" Terra saluted, even if she wasn't sure what she had said.

"You see, it was so simple that I'm surprised that I didn't think of it earlier." She looked down into Maize's blue eyes and, while the girl wasn't looking at her, she knew she had her attention. "Maize, we're going to do it. We're initiating the harem plan."

Maize Arc stopped. She stopped whatever she was doing on her scroll and for the first time in years put it away.

Blue looked directly into green.

"You sure?"

Green fully stared back, unflinching.

"Absolutely. Now," Asimi put her hand below. "Who's with me?"

Maize was the first as she put her hand over Asimi's. "To think our leader would actually do something good for once."

Next was Terra. "I shall join you. Although, I do not understand what is this harem you speak of."

Only one remained.

"C'mon, Spring. If we do this, we could leave Sun all for you."

Never had a hand moved so fast.

Knowing her whole team was behind her, Asimi couldn't help but grin.

When Team ASMT had their minds to it, they could do anything. Even create a harem for a guy involving the four strongest huntresses in the continent just so their leader would have a shot.

Sister in Heaven, watch over us!

* * *

What exactly was the Harem Plan?

It was a joke. A throwaway document they had found in the library. They had read it as a joke and put it away.

It was only in her hands for a minute before she tossed it back into the pile of old documents but Asimi knew that Maize still had it with her. Even if she hadn't seen her take it or had any good reason to.

But, no, there was a single reason.

Since the day she met Maize Arc, Asimi Nikos knew that the girl was batshit crazy.

 **Next chapter: Maize Arc**

* * *

 _Wiseup!_

 _Name: Asimi Nikos_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 18. Second year._

 _Race: Human_

 _Appearance: Red hair with yellow highlights. Like a ball of fire. Green eyes._

 _Semblance: Burn - She could burn things. Basically, equivalent exchange. She has to sacrifice something to activate it. What it does doesn't start things but, rather, allows them to continue on._

 _Weapon(s): Rifle-Lance._

 _Fighting Style: Mid-range. Lights up her weapons and surroundings with fire._

 _Strengths: Headstrong and honest. Always wants to improve herself. Plays dirty._

 _Weaknesses: Can get hot headed and easily heated up. Is just okay in fighting. Always wants to prove herself._

 _Home/Place of origin: Mistral_

 _Symbol: Rifle on Fire_

 _Personality: Simple. Can get hot headed. Has an inferiority complex that makes her want to prove herself._

 _History: The little sister of Pyrrha Nikos. Having to live under the shadow of her sister, has left her conflicted on a lot of things. Her sister's passing only left her more confused about what her sister and family always told her about the destiny of a hunter._

 _Likes: Her sister, Her family, Jaune Arc, Heroes, Waffles._

 _Dislikes: The shadow her sister casts, The pressure of living up to Pyrrha, Destiny, Heights._

 _Name explanation: Greek for Silver._

 _Quote: "If a goddess can die, then even mortals can be wounded."_

 _Trivia: After RNJR returned Pyrrha's tiara to her family after telling the news of her death, Asimi started to carry it around, never daring to wear it._

* * *

 **AN: So now I have an OC team. Next stop on the list of cliche fanfic ideas, timetravel fixfic.**

 **Their motif is that they are all little sisters. Although techinically, only two of them are little sisters.**

 **Anyway, this was mainly a brainworm that I needed to write out as I wanted to do some post series fluff. Just something I'll work on in between stuff.**

 **You could say this is Asimi's trailer. The next chapters will be centered on a another member which is also when their profile will be dropped.**

 **If you have suggestions, questions or ideas, just say. I can also send the profiles of the others if asked for.**

 **This is just a nice fun story though. No drama or suffering here.**

* * *

 _Nikos Log_

 _Entry no. 2_

 _So guess what?_

 _I finally have a team. I've even been made the leader!_

 _...and I already want to quit._

 _There's my partner, Spring Schnee. She's afraid of what seems to be everything. Maybe even her own shadow. Always just apologizes as well. She also starts crying whenever there's a fauna nearby. Maybe some sort of trauma?_

 _There's also Terra Polendina. She doesn't talk. At all. I've only heard her say "Affirmative" . She sounds like a robot or something. I've never seen her smile or change expressions. I don't think she even blinks or breathes._

 _Then there's her partner Maize Arc. She's Jaune's little sister. She seemed nice, polite, and even cute._

 _She also tried to kill me._


End file.
